<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When You Wake by elliebird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286141">When You Wake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliebird/pseuds/elliebird'>elliebird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Kisses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:21:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliebird/pseuds/elliebird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 28 of Kinktober. Written for the prompt "sleepy" from <a href="https://lustyargonianmaid.tumblr.com/post/187565391163/october-is-approaching-which-means-it-is-almost">this list</a>.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Gillespie/Owen Patrick Joyner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When You Wake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 28 of Kinktober. Written for the prompt "sleepy" from <a href="https://lustyargonianmaid.tumblr.com/post/187565391163/october-is-approaching-which-means-it-is-almost">this list</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bed in the van really isn’t big enough for both of them. </p><p>“What happened to staying in motels?” Owen asked after their third night in the van. He’d gotten less than five hours of sleep, partly due to figuring out how to have sex in a bed meant for one and a half people while also not getting caught, in case someone decided to patrol this stretch of the beach. </p><p>“Are you kidding?” Charlie kissed Owen’s chin. “This is fucking romantic.” </p><p>Owen’s half asleep when Charlie rolls into him, nearly knocking him to the floor. “Charlie,” he whispers, wraps an arm around his waist and rolls them so his back is against the double van doors and Charlie’s tucked up against him. Charlie is a heavy sleeper and he doesn’t stir as Owen makes himself more comfortable with Charlie’s weight against him and the sleeping bags draped over them.</p><p>The next time Owen stirs awake, he can tell by the shadows in the van that it’s hours later. There are towels and makeshift curtains covering the windows but he can make out the dim early morning light through a gap. Charlie’s still asleep in the same position, lips parted and breath warm against Owen’s neck. </p><p>Owen hasn’t share a bed with many people, and only once with someone he was romantically involved with. He spent a lot of his teenaged years - when he might have been dating and fooling around - trying to make a career for himself. It was easier in Vancouver, in Charlie’s king sized bed or his own. Even with all the space, they slept tangled up like this. Charlie - for all his insisting otherwise - is a cuddler. Owen can’t even give him shit for it because Charlie’s fucking good at it, burrowing in and going still, like the weight of another person is an anchor to settle him. </p><p>This is still new between them. They’re still figuring out how to be friends who fuck while shifting to so much more than that. Owen’s more comfortable with the softer, sappier stuff when they’re alone, during the quiet moments like this. </p><p>Owen wondered, back in Vancouver when they’d fall asleep on the sofa together, if this is where they were headed. Every moment that lingered, the fleeting second when he was sure Charlie was going to kiss him, until he said <i>screw it</i> and reached for him, tired of waiting. </p><p>There’s a chill still in the air that will linger until midmorning. Owen pulls the sleeping bags up more and wraps his arm around Charlie’s hips, bringing his weight and warmth close. He kisses Charlie’s jaw and the slight growth of stubble there. Charlie’s hair is getting longer now that filming is over. He pushes his fingers into it, stroking the back of his neck, sweeping his thumb across his forehead, just because he can. </p><p>Owen feels Charlie’s breathing change as he slowly comes awake. “I’m sleeping,” he whispers, unmoving. </p><p>“Okay,” Owen agrees. He ducks down and kisses Charlie’s slack, parted lips. Charlie keeps his eyes closed but his smile is soft, making his dimple appear. “Don’t stop.” He pushes his thigh more firmly between Owen’s.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading. I'm on <a href="https://elliebirdthings.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>